


Late night silliness

by kittenkenma (mik0rin)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Minor Akaashi/Kenma like really, This is dumb as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mik0rin/pseuds/kittenkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were in university and finally living together, Koutarou was still incovenient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night silliness

**Author's Note:**

> jfc this is so random and shitty and just generally stupid, thank you if you ever have the courage to read this.

"From ten to ten, how much of a good idea was this?" Koutarou exclaimed excited and Tetsurou shook his head amused.

"Eleven," Tetsurou replied, both carrying boxes to the room at the end of the hall. "But the whole idea was mine."

"It'll be so dope to live together!" he said louder and Tetsurou glared at him, silently asking Koutarou to tone down his excitement, he didn't want the RA to be after them on their first day living in the university dorms.

"Let's get going, we've got a few more boxes to bring into the room, almost done!" Tetsurou cheered Koutarou that looked like he was about to fall over one of the beds.

"Go without me, I'm beat." he replied with his face covered by the pillow they threw there earlier.

"You were so excited just now, what the hell bro," Tetsurou kicked his leg and pulled him up by the back of his shirt. "Get yer lazy ass moving, we need this done by the end of the day and it's almost the end of the day already, idiot."

"If you only didn't forget that bag of clothes at your house when we were almost here, we could be already drinking those cans of beer you brought." Koutarou whined and protested but had to get up and go back to the car to retrieve the remaining boxes.

"Not entirely my fault, you forgot stuff too!" and yeah, Tetsurou was right, he did forget some of his things at his old room back home but it's not like they were super important, Tetsurou that insisted that they should go back to get it.

"Last one," Koutarou shouted in happiness and fell to the floor, the boxes weren't all that heavy and he wasn't all that tired, but he wanted to see what Tetsurou would do next, so he kept on pretending. "I don't want to do anything for the rest of the day."

"Are you serious?" he heard Tetsurou groaning from where he was standing. "We have so much time to start organizing everything and you're already like this? Get up, we're going to unbox everything right _now_."

Koutarou looked up and was met with Tetsurou's glaring eyes piercing through him, he quickly pushed his body off the floor and opened the nearest box. The black haired young man hummed, pleased, and started doing the same.

Koutarou sighed and closed his eyes before resuming to what he was supposed to do.

 

 

"Now I'm tired, I didn't know we owned so much shit," Tetsurou complained as he pushed the last box into a corner. "We'll put all those card boxes outside tomorrow. I'm too lazy now."

"I don't even want the beer anymore," said the voice by his side, Koutarou stared at the ceiling as he spoke. "I don't even want to shower."

"Ohh you're going to shower even if I have to force you to." said Tetsurou.

"Bro, you suck," he replied gathering his clothes and the towel Tetsurou left resting on his bed and exiting the room, only pausing before passing through the door to say something. "I gotta shower now then or I won't even move a finger later."

With a silent wave of his hand, Tetsurou heard the door closing and the room was finally silent.

It wasn't long after Koutarou was out that he heard a knock on the door. He groaned but got up to answer it.

"Yes?" he said and the person who knocked on the door fixed his glasses. "May I help you?"

"So I assume you're one of the freshmen here," the boy said looking at a clipboard and Tetsurou nodded. "I'm your RA and I'm passing by to tell you a few rules of our dorm, where's the other resident?"

"Showering." Tetsurou told him and got a nod in return.

"I'll explain to you then because I have a few more rooms to pay visits to, you can tell them to your roommate later," he said. "I'm Jun by the way, if there's anything concerning you, you can just come straight up and ask me."

"Right." Tetsurou said and listened as the shorter boy started to talk nonstop.

Koutarou wasn't back after ten more minutes, Tetsurou wondered why the hell he was taking so long but he knew that he wanted to shower too, so he could go to sleep in peace. Why he was waiting for Koutarou to be back? He had no idea, he was just waiting.

"Fucking finally, dude, what took you so long?" he asked when Koutarou entered the room with his hair damp against his forehead.

"I kind of got lost."

"Idiot," he said with a click of his tongue and a sigh. "I'm going now, why don't you go to sleep already? I'll be back soon."

“But it’s way too early to sleep?” Koutarou’s voice was outdone by the sound of the door closing and by the fact that Tetsurou wasn’t in the room anymore.

With absolutely nothing to do, Koutarou took out his laptop and decided to watch something on netflix, he got the password of the wireless connection at the dorm when he passed by a board with a bunch of notices glued to it.

At the time Tetsurou was back, Koutarou was leaning against a wall, ready to close his laptop and just go to sleep, he easily got bored of watching the same thing for more than fifteen minutes.

“You still awake, bro?” asked when he was back from the shower and hung his towel behind the door, right next to Koutarou’s.

“Barely though,” he got as reply from Koutarou and the boy yawned. “My hair was still wet, so I decided to distract myself to pass time until I got tired.”

“Well, I guess you forgot that I brought a hair dryer with me then?” Koutarou groaned when he heard those words and lied face down to the mattress, groaning some more. “It’s okay, next time you can use it.”

“I’m just going to sleep now,” he finally said and got up, confusing Tetsurou a little, since he was already on a bed. “Which are you going to sleep on?”

“Doesn’t really matter?” he replied and Koutarou stared at him, silently demanding an answer. “I don’t know, whatever, the one to the right then.”

“Okay.” and Tetsurou watched as Koutarou walked up to the bed he just chose as his, pulled the covers up and got under them, looking comfy and cozy.

“Uh, you do know where’s left and right, right ?”

“Yup,” Tetsurou heard Koutarou saying from under the blankets with his eyes closed. “I know it very well.”

“Why the hell are you on my bed then?” he replied calmly and composed, of course, trying not to laugh, Tetsurou was already used to that behaviour from Koutarou.

“I’m definitely _not_ going to lose the chance of sharing the bed with you, we’re finally living together and I _refuse_ to sleep alone.” Tetsurou stared at the lump that was Koutarou move to the side until he was almost pressed against the wall.

“Okay, okay, I’m just going to blow dry my hair, I don’t want to get sick or anything.” Koutarou laughed.

“Idiots don’t catch colds, bro.”

Tetsurou ignored him.

 

 

When Koutarou woke up, he felt a heavy weight on top of himself; of course it was Tetsurou, his black hair was tickling his face and Koutarou felt his breathing on his neck. He smiled and pushed him to the side, sitting up and taking a glance at the window, it wasn’t bright, so it was probably still midnight.

Tetsurou’s digital clock read ten to five and Koutarou grumbled. Why was he even awake? He felt Tetsurou stirring on his side, Koutarou’s eyes were already used to the dark and, upon taking a look on Tetsurou’s sleeping face, he saw that his lips were moving and that he was mumbling something.

The situation made him snicker and Koutarou jumped out of bed, looking for his phone. He _had_ to record that.

He moved around in silence, hoping that the sleepy boy wouldn’t wake up while he didn’t record what he was saying.

The device was resting by the side of his laptop and Koutarou quickly made his way back to their shared bed, placed his phone close to Tetsurou’s mouth and pressed the button of the voice recorder while stifling his laugh.

 

 

The sun was bathing the room when Tetsurou woke up, it was also a rare sight for him to see Koutarou up before him.

“What are you laughing at?” he asked when he noticed that the boy’s shoulders were shaking, Koutarou jumped slightly and licked his lips.

“Nothing. Keiji texted me a joke.” Koutarou said, but in reality he was just replaying the audio from earlier, the one that Tetsurou didn’t know existed.

“Let me see it too.” the sleepy man said and Koutarou ceased laughing.

“It’s not that funny, it’s Keiji after all,” he shrugged and pocketed his cell phone. “Wanna grab some coffee?”

“Sure,” he got as response and watched as Tetsurou slowly lifted his body from the bed, rubbing his eyes and touching his messy hair, changing his pajamas to something that wouldn’t embarrass them in public. “Are you gonna let me hold you hand?”

“Hell no, bro,” replied Tetsurou in less than a second. “Remember back in high school? That was a fiasco, I hate you for sticking our hands together with super glue. You could’ve just asked that time, now it’s too late.”

“Wow, mean,” Tetsurou snorted and tugged at the sleeve of Koutarou’s shirt, forcing the boy to leave the room along with him. “So where do you want to go to get some coffee?”

“Dude, you’re the one who asked me out, you decide and you pay.”

Koutarou groaned.

 

 

The university life wasn’t all that hard on Tetsurou and Koutarou, truth to be told, they were making the best out of it. Spending hours inside the library, going out for late night snacks because they lost track of time and the cafeteria was already closed, but out of both of them, the one that was probably enjoying the most was Koutarou.

He always had energy to spare, so it was obvious that he would usually go to sleep after Tetsurou, and then fun would commence. It was, after all, the first time they were living under the same roof, despite those times in which they did their sleepovers, they never spent more than three days together, therefore they didn’t know that much about each other’s habits.

Tetsurou’s sleeptalking wasn’t an once in a lifetime happening after all, it was a daily occurrence and that was where the fun lied. Every night he would go to sleep as soon as they were back to their room, while Koutarou took his sweet time to open his laptop and wait for his lover to fall asleep - if you were wondering, yes, Tetsurou and Koutarou are dating, probably since their second year of high school, they never announced it officially, it just happened before they realized they were agreeing to it when anybody questioned them. It was, to be put into words unavoidable - and then, he’d record everything he could. They didn’t share almost any classes and Koutarou didn’t have any other means to make fun of his boyfriend while they were apart, so the audios were his treasure - if we exclude that time he bursted out laughing in the middle of a lecture and was invited to leave the class at that exact moment. He didn’t regret it.

Anyway, Tetsurou went to sleep early - according to their standards - and Koutarou sat next to his sleeping figure in bed, planning to read the latest comic he bought . He didn’t get to flip even the first page and Tetsurou was already mumbling something.

“Those chocolate chickens are going to bite your gameboy, Kenma,” he kicked the side of Koutarou’s leg softly. “Hide here on the tree.”

Koutarou put a hand on his mouth - he had heard better ones coming from Tetsurou, but everything was still too funny for him - he was easily amused by anything, he couldn’t risk waking the boy up. This time though, he didn’t have the chance to get up to get his cell phone because Tetsurou was soon hugging the closest thing to him, and that thing was Koutarou’s body.

The sigh that escaped his lips was not one of displease, but showing instead that Koutarou was going to give in and fall asleep as Tetsurou warmed him up with the hug and, to his luck, there was a light switch next to their bed.

 

 

Keiji was a very dedicated junior, as soon as he had free time, he decided to pay his senpais a visit at their dorm, Tetsurou and Koutarou were both very happy that they were able to have him over.

“I would offer you some tea, but we don’t have this here,” Koutarou said as Keiji took a sit at one of the beds - only after being forced by Tetsurou. “I would also offer something to eat, but we just really don’t have anything good to give you.”

“No need,” he shook his head and placed both hands on top of his knees. Koutarou sat next to Tetsurou at the bed right in front of the one Keiji was and stared at the younger until he shifted uncomfortably. “So how have you guys been? I’m surprised this room wasn’t set on fire yet, what is even more surprising is that it looks organized, especially this side.”

“Well,” Tetsurou started and intertwined his fingers in front of his face. “We never slept on that bed you’re sitting and we’re rarely here during the day, we just sleep and change clothes. We spend more time at the library.”

“Sounds cool?” he tried to make Tetsurou stop frowning but Koutarou waved it off, by hitting the back of his boyfriend's head and suddenly getting up to not get hit back by him.

“You should get something for us to drink at the vending machine in the middle of the hall,” Koutarou suggested and Tetsurou glared at him before following his words and fishing for some money on his wallet. “Thank you~!” he then turned to Keiji while Tetsurou was out to bring them drinks. “I think I have some rice crackers I bought the other day. Let me see.”

“So you actually had something to offer to eat but was probably lazy to look for it?” Keiji asked rhetorically _and_ sarcastically, Koutarou laughed, pretending not to take it seriously. “I’m okay with anything, really. I just passed by to see if you were both still alive. Hey, can you lend me your phone?” Keiji asked Koutarou suddenly. “It’s been a while and I want to use your snapchat to send something to Kenma.”

“Just make one yourself,” Koutarou complained while handing out the eletronic to him. “It’d be a lot funnier and you could send pictures to Kenma all the time.”

“No, it means you bugging me all the time, I’ll pass,” Keiji opened the app and did a pose with his left hand, Koutarou watched silently as he smiled to take the picture, he grimaced - Keiji wasn’t someone who enjoyed smiling all that much - and Tetsurou was finally back from his little trip to the hall. “Sent, thanks. Oh hey, what’s this folder? _Tetsurozzzzz_?.”

“Ah that,” Koutarou said taking a careful glance towards Tetsurou, whose ears perked up at the mention of his name. “Do not touch it.”

“What do you mean with _do not touch it_?” Keiji questioned suspiciously. “Do you have not safe for work stuff there? Ohoho?”

“Ohohoho?” Tetsurou came from behind and pressed the cold soda can on Koutarou’s neck. “What is it? You never told me about that.”

“It’s cursed,” he blurted and rubbed the water off his skin. “I’m telling you, it’s nothing important.”

"As if, stop making a fuss out of it if it isn’t that important,” Tetsurou said and got a hold of Koutarou’s arm. “Now, Keiji, click it and let’s see what’s in there, I’m gonna hold him back.”

The younger boy nodded and clicked the folder, he closed his eyes at first but then realized it was just a bunch of audios with funny names and dates.

“What’s this? Music?” he asked and Tetsurou looked as dumbfounded as him, Koutarou looked flustered.

When there was no response from Koutarou, Keiji went ahead and chose one of the files.

The only sounds in the room were Koutarou's laugh and Tetsurou's voice from the audio.

"Dammit," Tetsurou cursed and punched Koutarou's arm lightly. "Why would you record that?"

"Because it's funny," he got as reply - but it wasn't really all that amusing - and looked at Keiji to see him laughing as well. "I just had to."

"Delete all of them, Keiji," Koutarou whined and tried to jump on his junior to snatch his phone back but Tetsurou was still holding him back. The boy gave Tetsurou a thumbs up and Koutarou stopped struggling. "Thank you. Now, you better drop this and just get proper sleep instead of pestering me."

" 'kay," he mumbled. "Keiji, are you going to stay over tonight? Since we have a spare bed and it's starting to get late, we can talk a lot until we get tired."

"Sure," the boy replied quickly and smiled at them. "I wouldn't miss the chance of seeing Kuroo senpai embarrassing himself while sleeping."

Koutarou high fived his ex-teammate and beamed at Tetsurou.

"Damn you two." he said and finally released his boyfriend, falling back and hitting the bed with his body, eyes closed and right hand on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry 'bout this bro


End file.
